logo_bloopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Television (1998-2008)
Take 1 Hyro plays with a ball. Then, the director as Homestar Runner says, "Hyro!" Take 2 Hyro is not in the logo. Sailor Moon as the director says to herself, "Where's Hyro?" The director grabs her camera and finds Hyro taking a bath, singing "Dam Dadi Doo" by Nightcore. The director says, "What the heck are you doing!?" Hyro shouts "Please go away, or I'll shoot Power Beams at you!" The director screeches and runs away. Take 3 Hyro is replaced by Mario. Take 4 Hyro shouts "BOO!" in Ickis' voice and the director plays dead. Take 5 Hyro is replaced with Kirby. Then the director says "Go away, you little pink puff!" Take 6 Hyro is replaced with the S from Heck. The director screams "AAAAHHHHH!" Take 7 Hyro is replaced with Meta Knight (from Kirby). Then the director says "CUT!!" Take 8 Hyro is replaced with the SSF and the director shrieks "AAAAAAHHH!! SUPER SCARY FACE!" Take 9 Hyro is replaced with the face from the Nickelodeon Box ID, and the Egg Monsters from the Nickelodeon Egg and Spoon ID. Then the director screams "GAAAHH!" Take 10 The logo reads "Hyro Rocks!" instead of the Alternate Television logo. Take 11 Hyro is replaced with Yoshi. Take 12 Euchariah (from Halloween Is Grinch Night) comes to the right, wearing tap-dancing shoes, a tuxedo, and a top hat, dancing, and singing "Puttin' on the Ritz" by Taco. Hyro later comes in and says "Euchariah, you aren't supposed to be here!" The director says "CUT! Hyro, this is the thirteenth chance, so we have to get it right!" Take 13 Hyro is replaced by Quisp puking at the camera. The director yells "EWWWWWWWWW!", groans in disgust, and shouts "Quisp, go use the bathroom next time you throw up!". Quisp says "Sorry!" Take 14 Hyro comes in from the left, wearing the 80's clothes, dancing, and singing "New Song" by Howard Jones. The director says "CUT! Hyro, can you bring that costume and record back to Yoshi?" Take 15 Hyro is replaced with the Pinchface from the Nickelodeon Pinchface Ident. The Pinchface shouts "DAMDADIDOO! DAMDADIDOO! DAMDADIDOO! DAMDADIDOO!" in White Bomber (from Bomberman Jetters)'s voice. The director then says "This is what you get for coming here, copying ideas from 'Dam Dadi Doo' by Nightcore!" and punches the Pinchface. Take 16 The 1987 Alternate Productions logo is used, but the word "Productions" is replaced with the "Television" text and the Jetsons Kids are replaced with Hyro. The director says "CUT! We are not making a parody of the 1987 Alternate Productions logo, we are making a new logo for Alternate Television." Take 17 Hyro is replaced with Inspector Gadget with a paper on his chest. He takes it off, reads a message on the paper and says "This message will self-destruct." The director shrieks "AAAAAHHH! GO-GO-GADGET AWAY!", grows her wings and flies off before Gadget tosses a paper at her and explodes, leaving her injured. Take 18 The logo reads 1984-1988 Ultimate Enterprise Studios logo and Hyro is replaced with Snap in his 1980-1998 appearance. The director says "We're not making the Ultimate Enterprise Studios logo!" Take 19 The logo is done correctly. Category:Dream Logos